The Seven Kingdoms
by MooreGalore
Summary: War breaks out between the Seven Kingdoms. Princess Serenity flees from her father and promises to end the war and bring peace. She unknowingly stumbles upon the other kingdoms princesses and their fates clash. Story much better than this summary!Plz read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**  
_ A long time ago a war had started between all of the minor gods and goddesses leaving the ones with more power torn between both sides. In order to maintain peace _

_stay neutral , the 7 higher gods moved their court to a place then known as Tranquiltity. When the gods arrived it was brought to them the fact that "the humans", _

_whose lives that they controlled and set out were not dimwitted. In fact, much to their suprise, they were much like the gods in a few aspects. When the humans found _

_out that gods were amoung them, they begged the gods to help them establish peace on Tranquility. For years, the humans had bickered amoung each other and had no _

_way to govern themselves, and only had the essentials of living. They also barely survived in the harsh conditions of the land. Taking pity on them and comparing them _

_sadly to themselves, the 7 higer gods divided the land into 7 kingdoms. Mars created Sedorsia, Venus created Torsia, Jupiter created Rebursia, Mercury created Alysia, _

_Athena created Latsyria, Terra created Hilorsia, and Selena (the most powerful) created Numersia. Afterwords the gods helped the humans learn how to tend to crops, _

_how to cook food, how to make shelters, ect. And after that they created a system of government, and helped establish a flourishing trade between the 7 kingdoms. In_

_ time, war died down between the minor gods, and the 7 higher gods had no choice but to leave Tranquility, which was now know as the 7 kingdoms. To maintain peace, _

_the offspring of the 7 higher gods remained in the 7 kingdoms, each helping the kingdom that their fathers and mothers had helped establish, becoming the Kings and _

_Queens. They were all close friends, and all lived in the palace of Numersia, the largest kingdom and most thriving. But in time, fate seperated them and the generations _

_that decended them came to rule. All kingdoms were at peace with one another, but where ever there are people, there are greedy and evil people who will stop at _

_nothing to gain the throne. It was then that chosen decendants of the 7 higher gods (called guardians) that held great power themselves tapped into the powers of their _

_ansestors to defend the 7 kingdoms. This has happened only 1 time in the past, and any witnesses besides the descendants themselves had their memories wiped by the _

_gods. Now, the one powerful and peaceful kingdom Numersia has scubbled into darkness by the plotting of powerful, evil, and greedy people. One woman set on _

_revenge has taken over and has destroyed the peace of the 7 kingdoms, awakening the power of the guardians to be born in another generation. These guardians hold _

_the key to a peaceful future in the 7 kingdoms and if they do not suceed, the entire future falls into chaos. And this is where the fight begins..._

"Lily…?" asked a petite young woman worriedly to her companion, while leaning against the hard black wall behind her in the palace of Numersia. The taller of the two,

Princess Lilliana of Latsyria bit her bottom lip, clearly in deep thought.

"Serena, I don't know what to say. Are you sure you heard correctly?" Lilliana asked staring intensely at the younger girl's blue eyes silently begging for what she said to not be

true.

"Lily, you know my step-mother has my father wrapped around her little finger. What she wants, she gets. I.." Princess Serenity nervously stared down at her feet, as if finding the

fact that she had on satin slippers was particularly interesting. "Look Serena, the 'Queen' has no right at all to claim the throne for Prince Phillip. Even though she technically is

Queen right now, she is only Queen because she married your father and Phillip is Prince because of this marriage, he is not of royal blood. Even if you're father decided to pass the

throne to Phillip it would surely cause an uprising or rebellion. I am pretty sure that-" she was cut off sharply by Serena. "Lily, I really don't care about this piece of news, what I

care about is what my father said about the allegiance of the 7 kingdoms. I can not possibly believe that we are going to war"

"WHAT? Why did you not tell me that?" questioned Lilliana turning around sharply.

Serena groaned. "I did tell you, but you were very much in your own world after I told you about Phillip claiming the thone"

"Oh.. sorry." After a few minutes of silence Serena spoke again. " Isabella used to tell me about a time when all 7 kingdoms were at peace, Right now, it seems as if our kingdom

is only at peace with yours"

"That is true, our kingdom is also only at peace with yours too. It seems as if our fathers want to wage a war over nothing." "Actually, it is over something." Serena had begun to

twist a long stand of blonde hair that feel lose from the two buns on top of her head around her finger.

"Well… what is it? Spit it out already!" Lilliana stared at Serena with her soft sea-blue eyes pretending to look impatient. Serena just giggled softly, the giggles echoing in the empty

halls. "Oh, Lily you are so impatient, you make me laugh sometimes. Well.. The truth is my step-mother was the one that brought up war. After listing several thing that I doubted

were true about Hilorsia your father and mine were simply so overcome with anger that they called a session of nobles and declared war"

"I really would hate to go to war with Hilorsia, from what all of the maids said that have been there, it is simply beautiful and filled with joy to be exact, much unlike… our homes."

Serena stared off into the distance and silently noted that her friend was very true. The palace seemed to be built around darkness, the walls were painted black with occasional

silver stripes, and the floors were cool black marble. After all(unsurprisingly), it was her step- mothers favorite color. Not only were the actual furnishings dark and gloomy, there

was an unpleasant feeling that hung in the air, that made most of it's inhabitants feel tense.

"Serena, do you mind if I tell my sisters?" asked Lilliana suddenly, interrupting Serena's thoughts. "Of course, I would tell them myself, but I am afraid that they will catch on to the

fact that you think that my step- bother is charmingly handsome, and irresistible, and sexy, and-." Serena replied playfully before her friend cut her off.

"Hey!" Lilliana smacked Serena playfully on the shoulder her lips curved into a full smile. "As much as I would love to continue, I am getting really tired and a girl needs her beauty

sleep." yawned Serena after they had smacked each other a few more times.

"Of course, I almost forgot about your favorite activity. No wait a second, that was eating-" before Lillian could finish the sentence Serena had smacked Lilliana, and the two

began another round of smacking. After a few more moments, they each remembered that it was very late and that they would wake people up with their noise and the parted

separate ways to their chambers. Serena went to the right and Lilliana to the left. Serena left thinking about the fun times that the two of them (who had grown up together) shared.

She also remembered the timed that she shared with Lilliana's other two sisters, Marielle and Isabella. As Serena reached the door of her room she yanked it open and quickly

changed into her nightgown, a soft silk gown that was pearly white. Yawning, Serena undid the two buns on the top of her head and let her silky blonde hair fall down. She walked

over to her bed and let herself in while pulling the silky black covers over her head. She closed her eyes gently and turned over, all thoughts quickly slipping form her mind as her

mind slipped into blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Morning!" chirped Serena when she saw Isabelle the next day. She was very easy to spot. After all she was the only one who had a set of beautiful light violet eyes framed by

thick brown lashes. Seeing Isabelle made Serena see just how pretty her three best friends were. Lilliana had wavy blonde hair that went slightly past her shoulders and calm sea-

blue eyes. Mariella had curly light blonde hair with golden streaks from the sun from when she went horse- back riding and forest green eyes that reflected kindness. Isabella had

strait dark hair that went halfway down her back and light piercing violet eyes. "Morning Princess Serenity!" answered Isabelle formally smiling warmly. Serena knew the reason that

Isabelle was acing so foreign, several nobles were within earshot, and most had sworn allegiance to her step-mother. She didn't want to give them an excuse to ridicule her so she

began to speak to Isabelle like they had never met before.

"How do you fare today Princess Isabelle?" Serena asked simply while taking a seat next to her.

"Very well, and you Princess Serenity?" Serena looked into Isabelle's eyes and saw a tinge of playfulness in them. Apparently she had found the situation as funny as Serena did.

"I've never been better. It really is very beautiful out. Would you like to go for a walk in the garden afterwards?" Serena turned her head slowly toward the door. Isabelle's eyes

suddenly flashed with understanding and replied calmly "Of course, but I am sure my sisters will love some fresh air. Would it be fine with you if they joined us"

Serena's lips curved into a sweet smile and said sweetly "That would be wonderful. I will meet you in the garden at 11". Serena nodded at Isabelle and got up off the chair. Isabelle

simply nodded back and gave her a look that said 'Go, I'll see you later'. Without another word Serena left the room. While heading down the halls she noticed how when she drew

near the nobles they would each draw aside before she got close enough to hear their conversations. Her mind and heart were both racing, and she knew that something was really

wrong.

Serena, Lilliana, Isabelle, and Mariella were walking through the garden together. Luckily the garden was very complicated and large so the chance of anyone finding them there was

very small. Or so they thought. Before they were able to talk to one another they heard voices in front of them and instead of turning around and walking in the opposite direction

they made the mistake of walking in the same direction and in seconds found themselves near Queen Noirette, her ladies-in-waiting, and the Duke of Cormway. Surprised, all of the

girls curtseyed to the Queen. "Ah.." said the voice of the Queen. Her black curls were tied in an elegant knot at the back of her head and her dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Your majesty." was all the four girls said, one by one.

"Lilliana!" hissed Queen Noirette angrily. She usually found a mistake in the way that Lilliana acted, today was one of those days. "You are to call me mother. After all I have been

married to you father for 5 years." She drew herself up to her full height as she spoke her eyes searched into Lilliana's as if looking for something.

"Yes, mother." was Lilliana's weak reply. But it seemed to make the Queen angrier.

"Do you not think of me as your mother or the Queen? Let me tell you, you brat I am both now and I have the power to punish you in as many ways possible. Do not even use

that tone of voice on me. Do you think that I like being your mother?" the Queen simply laughed at her comment "Who in the world would like you? You are a weakling just your

mother. No wonder your father hates you so." Anger flared within Serena at the mention of her mother. Before she knew what she was doing Serena walked to stand in the path of

the Queen.

"My mother was not a weakling!" Serena stated her eyes flashing bright blue. The Queen stared in astonishment before her gaze hardened. No one had ever dared to talk back to

her before.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Of course you mom was a weakling. A low life peasant witch who gained the heart of a hard working king using a love potion who-" but

she was cut off by Serena's voice.

"You can talk about me all you want," said Serena as silver tears ran down her pale cheeks "but when you talk about my mother that is where I draw the line. NO ONE and I

mean NO ONE talks about her like that. My mother would never use love potions, only you would. I suppose that's how you had my father following obediently at you heels,

right?-" but before Serena even drew in a breath Queen Noirette inched toward Serena and slapped her as hard as she could, her many rings digging into Serena's skin as

Serena's head snapped back and she collapsed to the floor, much to the other Princesses horror. They seemed to have lost all feeling in their legs as they watched their friend get

beaten up by her step-mother, unable to do anything. By this time, many servants and nobles had gathered around to view the scene that was unfolding.

"You bitch! I am going to teach you a lesson today!!" Angrily, Queen Noirette stepped a few paces back on the brick floor and threw a jagged black bolt of magic toward Serena

that didn't hit her dead on but went by her shoulder, tearing the white silky dress and leaving a deep bleeding cut. Seeing that her aim was off, Queen Noirette readied herself and

threw another bolt of magic at Serena that was stronger and headed straight for her face. But before it had reached her, Serena lifted up her face to stare at the bolt of magic and

closed her eyes sharply as a transparent silver shield came in place right between Serena and the black bolt. It deflected the bolt of magic helplessly upon it's owner, and before

Queen Noirette could deflect it, the bolt of magic swept by her cheek, leaving a deep bleeding cut. Gasps echoed throughout the crowd. How had the Princess been able to do that?

Hadn't the Queen said that she had no magic and was therefore could not be a heir to the throne and that was the reason that they were crowning Prince Phillip the heir? "How dare

you! How did you-" Queen Noirette seemed to be at a loss for words, but recollected herself quickly. She didn't even notice how the Duke was staring interestingly at Serena.

She had never showed any trace of magic before, but that was because she did not use her magic publicly as her step-mother did. Queen Noirette eyed the young girl in front of her

and this time sent a dozen sharp black knives formed out of magic at Serena but this time Serena didn't block the attacks, her crystal blue eyes echoed her fear. How could she put

up a shield to deflect so many? She had never tried it before. But before the black knives even hit Serena wisps of crystal blue, bright violet, and vivid green streamed past Serena

and collided with the black knives, dissolving them in thin air. This time not only was Queen Noirette shocked she seemed to have forgotten that there were people around her.

"Princess Lilliana, Princess Mariella, Princess Isabelle… how? The three of you also have no magical ability! How could you have done that? How?" The Queens voice gone from

barely a whisper to a screeching command. But Lilliana just simply stepped forward and stared at the Queen.

"Your majesty, "started Lilliana coolly "It is simply the fact that you never even bothered to test to see if any of us harbored any magical ability, after all Princess Serenity does has

powers. Shouldn't she be the heir?" Lilliana's question similar to many other statements that people in the crowd were thinking. Murmurs of agreement rang through the crowd and

many people eyed the petite princess that was being helped up by Mariella and Isabelle curiously.

"Fool!" Hissed the Queen, drawing back all attention on herself. "That was not enough to prove that she has more powers than my Phillip"

"If I remember correctly, your highness, there is a law that stated that it doesn't mater it the heir does not have a lot of power, as long as she harbors some magic she or he is the

true heir." stated Lilliana, not even tearing her gaze from the eyes of the Queen, which showed anger and hate.

"Enough," commanded the Queen, not admitting defeat. "For talking back to me and interrupting Princess Serenity's punishment I will personally punish all four of you." Members

of the crowd were shocked, the three Princesses were just defending their friend. How could the Queen be so cruel, but after thinking about all the things she had done realization

dawned on many. She did these things simply because she was.. cruel.

Queen Noirette's lips were pursed in a small smirk as she stared at her four victims. Isabelle's violet eyes were staring at Queen Noirette with hate, the exact opposite of the way

she stared at the fragile younger Princess that was leaning on her. Serena's crystal gaze wasn't full of hate the Queen realized in shock, but determination. How in the world could

she be determined?, wondered Queen Noirette. Marielle, however looked as if she could care less about the Queen, she held Serena's hand in her's. By doing this she not only

steadied Serena but gave her hope. Queen Noirette suddenly understood why Serena never collapsed under her rage, it was because of something as simple as friendship. But then

again how could she understand? She never had friends, she was shunned her entire life. Enough, the Queen scolded herself mentally. Why should she care about these puny little

girls that did nothing but cause trouble? She shifted her gaze to Lilliana, her golden locks blowing in the wind, she was a vision of beauty, much like Serena herself, but her in eyes

was something deadly, something that the Queen couldn't recognize, and without another second of hesitation she twisted her hand in a complicated gesture and flung solid balls of

black magic at her victims.

The four of them all saw Queen Noirette throw black balls of magic and without a seconds hesitation all of them flung their own magic at the Queen. Onlookers mouths dropped

open, not only were these girls fighting against the Queen but they were doing it a second time, something that no one had ever managed before. Balls of light purple and bright green

crashed with balls of pure darkness creating miniature explosions in the air. The impact of the explosions had thrown the Queen back colliding with a tree, just as both Kings came

into the garden to see what the commotion was all about. Streaks of crystal blue and silver hurled themselves at the Queen ripping at her clothing and giving her scratches across her

bare arms, much to King Noren's horror. Queen Noirette looked down at her arms and then to the four girls in front of her in astonishment while the Lilliana's father looked on in

confusion. "What happened?" boomed King Noren's voice as he stared at his Queen. She quickly thought of a plan and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Noren…" she started to cry, tears that were completely fake feel down.

"What's wrong, Noirette?" asked the chestnut haired king looking towards the onlookers.

"Well…" she began, biting her lip as an act of innocence "I was just teaching Serena better manners so that she could become a better princess, you know I love her as my own

Noren, and …. oh" the Queen pretended to burst into tears. "And?" questioned the Kink as the Queen sniffed. "She and the other three princesses attacked me, I feel so bad, I

must have been such a horrible person, oh Noren… what should I do?" she said as she sobbed into his shoulder. King Noren's eyes narrowed as he stared at the four Princesses.

All of the onlookers had been too scared to interfere and now several of them began to think that Queen Noirette was truly evil. "Lilliana, Isabelle, and Mariella, how dare you hurt a

Queen!" roared their father (who had no true affections for his three daughters) before King Noren even opened his mouth.

"But father-" Lilliana started to say.

"No, Lilliana, I am sick and tired of your constant excuses. You"

"Father, it isn't-" Mariella tried to say.

"NO! Marielle, you are wrong, How"

"FATHER! Listen to us! I-" pleaded Isabelle.

"Isabelle!! Do not think that-" the King began but was cut off by a fourth voice. "Your majesty, It isn't their fault." stated Serena simply, her beautiful eyes filled with tears. "I"

"Serena! How dare you attack you're step-mother. I raised you to appreciate people. But, not only do you not do that you hurt her. You-" cut in King Noren "Father…

please." pleaded Serena.

"Father, listen to us." said Lillana talking a step toward her father and King Noren.

"SERENA!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" roared the angry King.

"Father!" sobbed Serena looking at her last living relative.

"LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" boomed King Noren.

"I-" Serena began to say but was cut off by her father. "LEAVE! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" screamed her father, defending her cruel

step-mother. Serena froze in her spot, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Her crystal blue eyes staring at her father. How could he?, she wondered. But before she could say

another word the other king also exploded, just like King Noren (who happens to be his older brother.

"YOU ATTACK A QUEEN! YOU-" "Father, let me explain-" said Lilliana with tears rolling down her own cheeks,

"YOU DISOBEY ME!" "NO! Father!!! Please!" Isabelle said with tears in her eyes threatening to spill. "YOU DISRUPT THE RULING OF THE KINGDOM"

"Father, you are understanding it wrong"

"YOU LIE!!! I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT! LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" screamed the angry King. All three girls stared at each other not believing what they

just heard. They knew their father disliked them, but he couldn't hate them right? He was their father. Behind King Noren was a very triumph Queen Noirette, but for some reason,

she felt a guilty pang in her heart. But, she pushed it out, refused to give in to it, she had to complete her plan, after all these years of planning, and this was the only way. The two

angry Kings left the garden with Queen Noirette and a few servants leaving the crowd of people shocked. They pinched themselves to see if they were dreaming and realized that it

was real. Then reality dawned on them, had the two most powerful monarchs in the 7 kingdoms just banished the heirs to their thrones? Apparently so, because after a few moments

all four Princesses recollected themselves and went to their chambers and reappeared an hour later with their trunks at hand. Not even glancing back they all boarded a carriage and

left the palace of Numersia.

Serena's insides had frozen when she heard her father say that she wasn't his daughter anymore. But when her friends also received the same punishment she was shocked. It was a

joke right? They couldn't be serious… the just couldn't be. But when both Kings left, Serena not only felt completely empty because her father had banished her but she had felt

guilty. Her friends had gotten banished because they had protected her. She wanted to cease to exist right then and there. But, she couldn't, something in the back of her mind told

her that she had to live, told her to go on, and so she decided to do just that. She had followed Lilliana, Isabelle, and Marielle to their rooms. The had gotten a carriage from a good

friend and were planning to head for a manor they had bought with their own money a long while back. Their father had never known about it, which was a good thing. Isabelle

helped her pack her stuff while Lilliana went to get food from the kitchens for the journey there. It would take about a week. Marielle decided to go to the library to get a spell book

of some sort, but Serena had no idea what she was talking about, so she went on with the plan and found herself in a magically expanded carriage moments later. The inside of the

carriage housed a large room. There were two oak writing tables on the wall near the entrance. There was a large bathroom at the left of the room that had two sinks, a toilet, and

large jacuzzi sized bathtub. There were four nicely sized white canopy beds that had pink and white striped sheets and many pillows and small square nightstands on the side of each

one. There was a large window on the right side with four cushioned chairs surrounding a circular glass table in front of it. The floor was made of wood but was covered with pale

pink silk rugs. Next to the bathroom was another door that housed another room which was a walk in closet that was pentagon shaped. That meant that each of them got a side of

the wall. Serena's eyes roamed the room again in surprise. This was a small carriage used for travel, how was it so spacey? As if reading her thoughts Mariella replied "Sere, we

magically enlarged it and built it to our liking, This actually used to be our carriage, but after our father decided to permanently reside in you castle to be near his brother, your father,

we gave up the carriage and put it away." "Put it away?" asked Serena curiously.

"Yes, Lily used a shrinking spell on it, quite useful really. She was able to put it in her jewelery box"

"Her WHAT"

"Jewelry box of course." said Marielle, much to Serena's surprise.

"Sere, we're leaving." came Lilliana's voice as she entered the carriage empty handed.

"Where are the trunks?" questioned Serena looking at Isabelle who also came in empty handed.

"Oh, we transported them into the closet over there." pointed Isabelle. Serena replied with an "oh" and looked at her friends curiously thinking that there was a lot that she still

didn't know about them.

"Joe!"called out Lilliana to the driver.

"Yes, my lady?" came the answer as Serena spied a man through the door. He had gray hair and kind brown eyes and also had a pleasant smile on. Serena knew at once that she

would like him.

"Joe! How many timed do we have to tell you to call us by our names?" asked Isabelle while Joe just grinned at her.

"You can start now." a soft voice spoke from inside the closet and they knew at once it was Marielle.

"And, may we present our best friend, Serena." Lilliana said pointing at Serena. Serena gave a little wave to the man and he winked.

"I'll see you later ladies." said Joe as he nodded to Isabelle showing that he was about to start the carriage. Serena looked around the room and sat down on one of the cushioned

chairs around the round glass table and thought 'I could get used to this.' silently to herself. After all, she was leaving the one place that she feared most... her home. But as the

carriage began to move and Serena looked curiously out of the window, she could see the gloom that hung in the air and could tell that Numersia was indeed a powerful kingdom,

powerfully evil that is. Serena stared at the gray buildings and the darkness that hing in the air, even thought it was only a few hours after noon and pormised to get to the bottom of

it.

------------------------Hi!-------------------------

Ok, first of all this is my first fanfic, so if it isnt perfect, feel free to criticize. Also, if you have any ideas or comments, you can e-mail me at Just make

sure to talk about my storysomewhere in it, cuz if I read it (and being the stupid person that I am) have no idea what you are talking about, I migh delete it or leve it unread. THANK

FOR READING MYFANFIC! I know that's pretty ranom, but seriously... THANK YOU! Also, I know how it is to be reading a story and then it stops short and the author does

not update for about3 months, so I'll try to add a chapter each week. No promises, because I'm in all honors classes and preparing for regions but I seriously will try my best. Bye!

Thanks for reading,

M

P.S. In case you were wondering, there will be romances between Darien and Serena and the Sailor Scouts and the Generals. But I haven't even gotten up to Serena meeting any of

the Sailor Scouts yet, so after Serena meets all of the Sailor Scouts, or "Guardians" in my story, then I guess she will meet Darien. And no, I am not telling you who Darien is and I

will not. It will ruin the story. Ok.. maybe not really, but a tiny bit. Bye!!!


End file.
